Desde Niños
by Juan Chiquete
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son amigos desde pequeños y el sentimiento del amor surge y se va haciendo mas grande
1. chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: SOSPECHAS

Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson son mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños. Ambos son homosexuales y se conocen de pies a cabeza. Se cuentan todo, cada detalle ala perfección de su vida y ¿de su cuerpo?.

*Narra Kurt*

Me despierto para mi primer día de escuela, estaba emocionado por que ya empezare a cursar mi tercer y penúltimo año en la preparatoria McKinley. Mi hermanastro Finn se graduó en el año cuando recién entre a la preparatoria. O sea que ya no podría llevarme a la escuela por que el se fue de la ciudad para estudiar la universidad, por mi suerte mi mejor amigo. Blaine me da un aventón ya que estudiamos en la misma escuela y cursamos el mismo año.

-"Kurt baja. Ya vámonos"- Grita Blaine y toca el clackson de su convertible ya que el padre de Blaine es un famoso empresario

-"Ya voy Blaine espera"-Le grito y salgo rápidamente de mi casa

-"Vamos tarde"-Dijo Blaine

-"Lo siento"-Le digo y le doy un beso-"Vamonos que se hace tarde"-Le dije y Blaine arranco el auto para irnos

Al llegar a la escuela Blaine y yo encontramos a nuestros mejores amigos. Rachel, Mercedes, Elliot y Sebastian.

-"Llegan tarde, como siempre"-Dijo Mercedes mientras que Elliot nos mira a mi y a Blaine con una cara medio pervertida.

-"¿Por qué nos miras así?"-Dije fingiendo que estaba molesto.

-"Por nada"-Dijo Elliot y empezó a reírse

-"Aunque la verdad creo que ya se por que Elliot los miro así"-Dijo Rachel-"Entre tu y Blaine"-Tres porristas mejor conocidas como la maldita trinidad eran Quinn la líder, Brittany la chica inocente y dulce y Santana una chica que con solo ver su mirada sabes que es súper perra y te comerá vivo a insultos si la provocas. Interrumpieron a Rachel.

-"Hola Chicos"-Nos dice Quinn-"Hola"-Todos le respondemos al mismo tiempo-"Dice la entrenadora Sylvester que nadie puede faltar ala asamblea de principio de año"-Nos dijo tranquila-"Ok"-Le respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Bueno chicos, adiós nos vemos en el club glee"-Dijo Quinn

A pesar de que solo éramos medio populares Quinn la más popular de la escuela nos trata bien no solo por que esta en el club glee con nosotros, si no también por que ella hace 2 años estuvo embarazada y la escuela la trato mal y nosotros fuimos los únicos que la tratamos bien.

-"Bueno en lo que iba"-Dijo Rachel-"Kurt. Entre tu y Blaine"-Yo y Blaine nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos no supimos disimular y los chicos se nos quedaron viendo pero por suerte el timbre de la primera clase sonó y teníamos que ir a clases diferentes.

Mercedes y Sebastian iban juntos en química mientras que Rachel y Elliot iban juntos en literatura, ya que les encanta el teatro como a mi y a los demás y por suerte yo y Blaine tenemos matemáticas junto y siempre nos sentamos juntos ya que las mesas son para dos personas. Pasaron las primeras clases hasta la hora de el almuerzo.

Blaine seguía haciendo fila y Mercedes me dice –"Kurt ya dinos, que hay entre tu y Blaine?"-yo me sonroje y Blaine llega y pregunta-"¿Hablan de mi?"-

De la que me salvo pensé. Pasaron los días y los chicos seguían viéndonos a mi y a Blaine como si les ocultáramos algo. Bueno, en realidad si les estamos ocultando algo.

Estaba solo en casa escuchando música y en eso Blaine me llama y me dice que tiene casa sola y que si quería venir, obviamente dije que si. Blaine vive enfrente asi que solo es cruzar la calle para llegar a su casa.


	2. Sin Dormir CAPITULO 2

Disculpen si subi tarde el capitulo pero no habia tenido tiempo uwu

*Narra Blaine*

En la escuela nos miraban mucho a Kurt y a mi ¿Sera que sospechan de lo nuestro? ¿O solo nos quieren molestar? Me preguntaba muchas veces por mi cabeza. Hoy le dije a Kurt si quería venir a casa y me dijo que venia en camino tal vez solo veamos una película o juguemos videojuegos.

-"Blaine. soy yo, Kurt"-Kurt grito tocando el timbre

-"Ya voy, espera"-Grite con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por que el amor de mi vida llego-"Hola"-Dijo Kurt mientras que lo abrazo tomando de su cuello y el de mi cintura, nos damos un pequeño beso después nos empezamos a dar besos descontroladamente hasta llegar a el sofá mas grande de la casa y seguirse besando.

*Narra Kurt*

Cuando Blaine y yo nos estábamos besando en el sofá me pregunto –"Preparo la cena?"-Yo lo seguí besando y le dije-"No es necesario"-Con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y una expresión un poco "pervertida".

Nos seguimos besando por minutos hasta que lo levante jalándolo de su sexy camiseta delgada roja que no deja nada a la imaginación y unos pantalones color piel súper ajustados, jalándolo me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Blaine lo seguí besando hasta caer en la cama de Blaine.

*No narra nadie xd*

Kurt y Blaine se seguían besando, Kurt le quitaba la ropa a Blaine y Blaine sentía que tenía que hacer lo mismo así que también empezó a quitarle la ropa que Kurt eligió cuidadosamente para sorprender a Blaine.

Blaine y Kurt estaban completamente desnudos y se seguían besando-Eres mi debilidad-Kurt le dijo a Blaine. Los dos se quedaron en bóxer pero se siguieron besando Kurt da un gemido y le dice a Blaine –"Si hay algo que me encante mas que la ropa eres tu. Blaine."-Y Blaine le sigue besando el cuello, Kurt seguía gimiendo mientras tocaba la fuerte espalda de Blaine, Kurt estiro sus brazos para bajarle el bóxer a Blaine. Blaine comenzó a besarle el abdomen a Kurt hasta llegar a la zona del bóxer, le intento quitar el bóxer con los dientes hasta que lo logro. Kurt se sentó en la cama chocando su espalda con el cabecero, Blaine se acerco a Kurt mientras que Kurt tomo el cabello de Blaine y jalo su cabeza hasta su miembro, Blaine envolvía el miembro de Kurt y dio un fuerte gemido y Kurt le dijo –"Si Blaine mas, ¡mas!"-Gimiendo, Blaine subía y bajaba la cabeza mirando a Kurt con lujuria, Blaine empezó a lamer la cabeza de el miembro de Kurt mientras frotaba lo demás, después.

Kurt le dijo–"Cambiemos"-A Blaine y Blaine asintió fervientemente y agarró a Kurt por el pelo, dirigiéndolo hacia su dolorosa erección. Kurt no lo dudó ni un segundo y empezó a succionar a Blaine. Su boca bajaba velozmente de arriba abajo en la erección de Blaine, separándose solo un momento de ella, para lamer los testículos de su amo. –"Dios, Kurt"-Blaine gimió ante el contacto de los labios de Kurt con aquella parte tan sensible. Kurt sonrió suavemente mientras volvía a succionar la longitud de Blaine, tomándolo del todo, hasta que sentía como la erección tocaba su garganta. –"Kurt... Tu boca... joder... me tomas tan bien..."-.

Kurt se separo del pene de Blaine y se puso en cuatro patas y le dijo a Blaine-"Hazlo"-Y Blaine asintió con la cabeza, empezó metiendo la cabeza poco a poco lo demás mientras le besaba la espalda baja a Kurt y al mismo tiempo lo penetraba una y otra vez moviéndose como un gusano encima de Kurt.

Kurt gemía y gemía descontroladamente lleno de placer cuando Blaine le dice-"Cambiemos"-Kurt mordiéndose los labios asiente con la cabeza.

Blaine saco su pene de Kurt, se dieron un beso y Kurt se acostó en la cama con el pene erecto, Blaine también con su pene erecto y húmedo se sienta encima del pene de Kurt y sentía como subía y bajaba el pene de Kurt dentro de Blaine, gimiendo dice-"ahh, Kurt me encantas"-Blaine lo dijo gimiendo-"Ya lo se tontito. Todavía recuerdas cuando nos besamos cuando teníamos 11 años en la vieja casa del árbol?"-Kurt dijo.

Kurt y Blaine se siguieron besando sin parar al mismo tiempo Kurt penetraba a Blaine subiendo bajando su pene del interior de Blaine.

-"Ahh ahh me vengo"-Grito Kurt gimiendo.

Kurt se corrió dentro de Blaine y Blaine gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Kurt se corrió encima de el abdomen de Kurt dándole un beso separando su pene de su interior le dice-"Te amo"-Cerrando los ojos y entrando en un profundo sueño, Kurt pone su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y el sintiendo la respiración de Kurt en su abdomen.

*La mañana siguiente*

Suena el despertador y los dos despiertan ya que tienen escuela Kurt mira la hora y se levanta-"¡Mira la hora que es!"-Señalando a la alarma y Blaine le dice-"No tendras tiempo para ir a tu casa. Te prestare mi ropa"-Le dijo levantandose rapido de la cama.

Kurt le da un beso, se pone un pantalon ajustado que le quedaba un poco corto ya que Blaine es mas pequeño que Kurt en estatura.

*Al siguiente dia en la hora de el almuerzo en la escuela*

-"Oye Kurt ese pantalon te queda corto parece mas de Blaine"-Dijo Mercedes riendose y Mirando a Kurt Y Blaine señalandolos con una fritura.

Holi se que la escena de sexo se parece demasiado al fic "Nuestro" pero cuando la estaba escribiendo fue lo primero que me vino ala mente uwu


	3. CAPITULO 3

El almuerzo termino y cada uno fue a sus clases hasta que dieron el timbre para salir, Kurt, Blaine, Elliot y Sebastian tenían reunión gay semanal en casa de Blaine para ver y discutir sobre Rupaul's Drag Race.

-"Adios chicos nos vemos en casa de Blaine"-Dijo Elliot apresurado ya que tenia un asunto pendiente

*Narra Kurt*

Estos días han sido extraños, los chicos nunca habían sospechado entre lo que tenemos Blaine y yo, el chico que le gusta a Sebastian quiere hacer un trio pero lo menos extraño que paso fue el mejor sexo que tuve y tendré con Blaine fue el mejor orgasmo que pude tener, el placer, Blaine, sus besos, caricias el amor que nos tenemos a veces quisiera hacer nuestra relación oficial para que todos sepan pero recuerdo que una relación a escondidas es mucho mas emocionante y prohibida.

-"Nos vamos?"-Me pregunto Blaine levantando las cejas sacando las llaves de su coche.

De camino al estacionamiento le dije a Blaine-"De verdad guardaras el numero de Hunter?"- Mientras Blaine registraba el numero de Hunter en su teléfono-"Si. Por que no?"-Me decía Blaine levantando los hombros poniendo una cara un tanto pervertida.

-"Eres un adicto a sexo Blaine"-Le dije burlándome de el-"Pero así me quieres"-El me dijo.

-"Bueno, eso si es verdad"-Le dije, y en eso el me toma de las mejillas y me da un beso. Ya empezó a manejar para irnos a casa.

Elliot y Sebastian todavía llegaban, Kurt ya había llegado por que vive en frente de la casa de Blaine. Ellos dos se estaban besando cuando Sebastian abrió la puerta sin avisar y los descubre besándose.

-"Wow, creo que no debí haber visto eso"-Dijo Sebastian medio tapándose los ojos.

-"Podemos explicarlo"-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-"O sea que desde hace tiempo ustedes tenían un romance a escondidas de todos, el sentimiento surgió ya que son muy cercanos y además siempre hubo posibilidad ya que los dos son de homolandia?"-Dijo Sebastian.

-"Exacto"-Los dos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-"Okay, hare como que esto nunca paso. Elliotllegara y tanto el como Kurt hacen correr los chismes mas rápido que flash"-Dijo Sebastian señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

-"Hola hola perras"-Dijo Elliot mientras entraba.

-"Hola hola maldita"-Los tres le respondimos saludándolo con la mano.

Pasaron aproximadamente 4 horas en las que discutimos como Bianca Del Rio era la mejor ganadora de todas y como Katya era la verdadera ganadora de la season 7 uwurhasta que se tuvieron que ir pero Kurt al vivir en frente no tenia tanta prisa.

Cuando se fueron me lance a Blaine y nos empezamos a besar en eso Blaine me besa el cuello y di un gemido-"Creo que debería irme, ya es muy tarde"-Le dije sonriendo a Blaine.

-"Por que no te quedas a dormir?, además necesito mi ropa de vuelta"-Casi olvidaba que traía puesta la ropa de Blaine.

-"Casi lo olvido"-Le dije a Blaine soltando una pequeña carcajada-"Bueno, esta bien me quedare a dormir con tigo. Blaine 'cejas de dorito' Anderson"-Le dije y Blaine se empezó a reír.

Holi amixes

ustedes díganme si para el próximo capitulo haya klex o para próximos capítulos pueda haber trio con hunter o en grupo con sebastian'por que la verdad no me decido bien

entendieron la referencia a flash jejeje

bye amixes


	4. CAPITULO 4

El almuerzo termino y cada uno fue a sus clases hasta que dieron el timbre para salir, Kurt, Blaine, Elliot y Sebastian tenían reunión gay semanal en casa de Blaine para ver y discutir sobre Rupaul's Drag Race.

-"Adios chicos nos vemos en casa de Blaine"-Dijo Elliot apresurado ya que tenia un asunto pendiente

*Narra Kurt*

Estos días han sido extraños, los chicos nunca habían sospechado entre lo que tenemos Blaine y yo, el chico que le gusta a Sebastian quiere hacer un trio pero lo menos extraño que paso fue el mejor sexo que tuve y tendré con Blaine fue el mejor orgasmo que pude tener, el placer, Blaine, sus besos, caricias el amor que nos tenemos a veces quisiera hacer nuestra relación oficial para que todos sepan pero recuerdo que una relación a escondidas es mucho mas emocionante y prohibida.

-"Nos vamos?"-Me pregunto Blaine levantando las cejas sacando las llaves de su coche.

De camino al estacionamiento le dije a Blaine-"De verdad guardaras el numero de Hunter?"- Mientras Blaine registraba el numero de Hunter en su teléfono-"Si. Por que no?"-Me decía Blaine levantando los hombros poniendo una cara un tanto pervertida.

-"Eres un adicto a sexo Blaine"-Le dije burlándome de el-"Pero así me quieres"-El me dijo.

-"Bueno, eso si es verdad"-Le dije, y en eso el me toma de las mejillas y me da un beso. Ya empezó a manejar para irnos a casa.

Elliot y Sebastian todavía llegaban, Kurt ya había llegado por que vive en frente de la casa de Blaine. Ellos dos se estaban besando cuando Sebastian abrió la puerta sin avisar y los descubre besándose.

-"Wow, creo que no debí haber visto eso"-Dijo Sebastian medio tapándose los ojos.

-"Podemos explicarlo"-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-"O sea que desde hace tiempo ustedes tenían un romance a escondidas de todos, el sentimiento surgió ya que son muy cercanos y además siempre hubo posibilidad ya que los dos son de homolandia?"-Dijo Sebastian.

-"Exacto"-Los dos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-"Okay, hare como que esto nunca paso. Elliotllegara y tanto el como Kurt hacen correr los chismes mas rápido que flash"-Dijo Sebastian señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

-"Hola hola perras"-Dijo Elliot mientras entraba.

-"Hola hola maldita"-Los tres le respondimos saludándolo con la mano.

Pasaron aproximadamente 4 horas en las que discutimos como Bianca Del Rio era la mejor ganadora de todas y como Katya era la verdadera ganadora de la season 7 uwurhasta que se tuvieron que ir pero yo al vivir en frente no tenia tanta prisa.

Cuando se fueron me lance a Blaine y nos empezamos a besar en eso Blaine me besa el cuello y di un gemido-"Creo que debería irme, ya es muy tarde"-Le dije sonriendo a Blaine.

-"Por que no te quedas a dormir?, además necesito mi ropa de vuelta"-Casi olvidaba que traía puesta la ropa de Blaine.

-"Casi lo olvido"-Le dije a Blaine soltando una pequeña carcajada-"Bueno, esta bien me quedare a dormir con tigo. Blaine 'cejas de dorito' Anderson"-Le dije y Blaine se empezó a reír.

Holi amixes

ustedes díganme si para el próximo capitulo haya klex o para próximos capítulos pueda haber trio con hunter o en grupo con sebastian'por que la verdad no me decido bien

entendieron la referencia a flash jejeje

bye amixes


	5. Capitulo 5

Como siempre que duermo con Blaine, duermo con el en la misma cama casi siempre dormimos con ropa pero esta vez como algunas otras veces decidimos dormir con boxer ya que hacia calor y el aire acondicionado de Blaine se averio.

-"Tienes algo en tu bulto"-Le dije con una mirada de lujuria

-"Que tengo"-Me dijo de una manera un poco inocente

-"Mi mirada, guapo"-Le dije con soltando una carcajada y el empezo a reirse

-"Eres tan pervertido. Por eso te amo"-Me beso

Nos seguimos besando y esos besos empezaron a subir de tono cuando empeze a besar el abdomen de Blaine hasta llegar a la zona baja de el quitandole los boxer para envolver su miembro con mi boca.

-"Te amo Kurt"-Me dijo

Yo segui quitandole la ropa interior a Blaine hasta que estuvo completamente al descubierto, Blaine se veia mas atractivo que de costumbre ya que se dejo crecer la barba y no se puso gel como lo hace siempre.

-"Hoy te ves super sexy"-Le dije antes de meter su ereccion en mi boca

-"No tanto como tu"-Dijo Blaine mientras gemia

Yo estaba gimiendo mientras que envolvia con mi lengua la longitud de Blaine y jugar con sus testiculos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba mi miembro de adelante hacia atras cuando Blaine saca mi boca de su miembro, acaricia mi cabello y dice -"Ven aca"-.

Yo fui con Blaine. El se acosto completamente e hizo que mis pies estuvieran colgando de la cabecera de la cama haciendo que yo quedara arriba de Blaine con la cabeza en su miembro y mi miembro en su cabeza.

Blaine empezo a meter mi miembro en su boca subiendo y bajando, di un fuerte gemido y me mordi los labio pero eso no era impedimento para hacer lo mismo, asi que empeze a masturbar el pene de Blaine y lamerlo una y otra vez hasta que el dijo-"Dios Kurt, eres el mejor"-Lo dijo gruñendo y gimiendo.

-"Aprendi con el mejor y sus iniciales son B.A."-Dando una sonrisa a Blaine.

Los dos seguimos haciendonos sexo oral mutuamente hasta que Blaine se tenso dando señal de que llegara al orgasmo, me prepare lamiendome los labio para que el semen de Blaine saliera de su pene directo a mi boca.

-"Ahh"-Blaine dijo cuando llego su orgasmo y todo su liquido estaba en mi boca yo con gusto lo trague cuando tambien siento que me correre y estuve en lo cierto. Blaine lamia la cabeza de mi pene ansioso de que llegara al orgasmo y cuado fue asi yo le dije a Blaine-"Me corro, Me corro"-Haciendo que Blaine empezara a subir la intensidad de como lamia mi miembro y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo y cuando llegue al orgasmo Blaine aparto su boca y saco la lengua haciendo que me corriera en todo su rostro y boca, el estaba mas que contento. Limpio su cara llena de mi semen con su mano y los empezo a lamer haciendo una expresion de satisfaccion cuando yo me aparte para ponerme de pie y besarlo, todavia teniamos una ereccion que podia llegar a un segundo orgasmo pero en eso se escucha un vehiculo estacionarse.

Era nada mas y nada menos que la mamá de Blaine, nos limpiamos rapido con una sabana y nos empezamos a vestir, Blaine de nuevo me presto ropa. Una pijama pero el problema no acaba, seguiamos con una ereccion que controlar en eso Blaine encendio la televisio y le bajo al volumen y puso el canal erotico 24/7 ya que una vez sorprendio a su hermano Cooper viendo una pelicula de ese tipo yo lo vi con cara de "Que haces!" Pero el es listo y me dijo-"Como son mujeres la ereccion se bajara mas rapido"-Lo que dijo fue astuto, la madre de Blaine fue la que entro a la casa. Por suerte las dos erecciones se bajaron.

-"Ahi estas Blaine?"-Dijo la madre de Blaine mientras que el rapidamente cambio el canal de television a uno de farandula,-"Si mamá"-Dijo Blaine mientras que la madre de Blaine abrio la puerta-"Oh hola Kurt"-Me Dijo la madre de Blaine.


	6. Capitulo 6

-"Hola señora Anderson"-Le dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

-''Ay Kurt tu siempre tan educado pero no me digas señora, dime Pam. Me siento vieja cuando me dices señora"-Me dijo.

-"Esta bien, Pam"-Le dije sonriendo.

-"Ya cenaron chicos?"-Nos dijo Pam.

-"No mamá"-Dijo Blaine

-"Esta bien les pedire una pizza chicos, adios"-Nos dijo Pam

-"Por poco y nos descubren Blaine"-Le dije

-"Pero no paso. Asi que tranquilizate"-Me dio un beso

Al dia siguiente en los pasillos

*No narra nadie x2 xdxd*

Blaine estaba con Sebastian en los pasillos

-"Blaine"-Dijo Sebastian con una voz seria

-"Si?"-Le dijo Blaine

-"Me prestas tu telefono"-Dijo Sebastian con una mirada tierna pero se notaba que el telefono no lo queria para algo inocente

-"Para que?"-Lo miro con una cara de sospecha y saco el telefono

-"Para algo"-Le dijo Sebastian y le arrebato el telefono a Blaine y se fue a un salon vacio y lo cerro con seguro

-"Sebastian abre la puerta"-Le decia Blaine

-"Espera"-Le decia Sebastian mientras buscaba en los contactos el numero de Hunter

-"Hunter Clarington, ya te tengo"-Se dijo Sebastian a si mismo mientras saco su telefono y guardo el numero de hunter en sus contactos. Salio de el salon y le entrego el telefono a Blaine

-"Gracias Blaine"-Dijo Sebastian y Blaine cuando vio el telefono miro que estaba en el contacto de Hunter, Blaine solo puso una sonrisa y movio la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En la casa de Sebastian arreglada y acuerpada

Sebastian estaba llamando a Hunter

*Llamada: :Hunter :Sebastian*

:Diga

:Hola Hunter soy Sebastian

:Hola Sebastian

:Solo queria decirte que si quieres ir a cenar hoy en la noche ya que es viernes y asi no te tendras que preocupar

:Esta bien

*Fin de la llamada*


End file.
